Magnetic cards have many purposes. Examples include credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, identification cards, access entry cards, and the like. Many of these cards have information stored in a magnetic stripe in a static manner. For example, a credit card may have a credit card number, a cardholder's name, and an issuing bank's name statically encoded in a magnetic strip. Likewise, an identification card or access entry card may have statically encoded information that identifies an individual or allows access to a controlled access area. When the card is swiped through a magnetic card reader, the information is transferred to the magnetic card reader to perform a transaction, such as a financial transaction or identification transaction.